Love is in the air and everywhere!
by thatswedishgirl
Summary: Everyone in love. Pairing them up, Mohaha! It's cute, it's fluffy, it's crazy. Playing with clichés. A party is held for Tsunades birthday. Perhaps Lemon later on, posted separately, take a look. A feel-good story for those days you need 'em. Kawaii!
1. Simply kawaii

**This is the first part of the weirdest two-shot that I have ever made. After I wrote it, I realized that I had fit in all 'major' characters but Shizune and Iruka if you can call her that. Also, Screw the Akatsuki and Suna people for now. I decided that they shall have their own story, sort of a darker version than this, Mohaha. Then again, it doesn't get much lighter then what you're about to read. The sun seems dark in comparison.**

**Anywho, I might as well tell you now. I wrote this in three hours at three in the morning, and so, do not judge me. And really, it is not meant to be serious on any level. I just play with all the old clichés that I can think of, and it's a lot of fun. At least to write it, but then, I am the allmighty author of this story... Oh well. Read it if you want to. It's a feelgood-romance-sticky-sweet kind of thing. But I love to go crazy every once in a while. And I wanted to make them all happy... Yeah, I guess I'll throw Shizune, Lee and Gai in with the Akatsuki. If you are missing any other characters, do tell me. If you really want Hiashi and Hanabi and Kibas sister Hana in the next one, tell me. Also, Orochimaru might appear in the next one... But it all depends on wha you want. It's all for a good laugh and some nice good-feel all around. We all have that little voice inside us, screaming for them all to be happy, right? At least I do...**

**Oh, and Tomo is my own character. I don't look quite like that, but my hair is red and I'm taller then most girls I know. And it suits me just fine. And really, can't we all agree on that even when he's older, Sasuke has a rather feminine shape? Also, They are all about 22, exept Tenten and Neji who are about 23. But really, you'll get it fine, I'm quite sure.**

He turned to face Sakura , in hope of a descent conversation. He was so sick of Temari. The woman was simply too much. She was nice in small doses, alright, but really, he had had far too much of her to find her company pleasurable any longer.

"So Sakura, how are things at the hospital? I hear tha-"

"Sakura! Sakura! You'll never believe me when I tell you this!" Ino stopped in front of her, greeting the rest of the gang. They all stared at her. It was very unlike Ino to behave like this nowadays. When Ino spoke again, her voice was rather quiet, but exited to the limit of explosion:

"You guys, you'll never believe it! You remember that Storm girl? The one with the red hair?!" Naruto giggled before he broke her off.

"You mean Tomo, the one that's as tall as Kakashi-Sensei and has shoulders as broad as Sasuke?" Ino nodded eagerly.

"Oh, her." Shikamaru sighed. "She's one of the strongest ninja I've ever met. I worked with her last week. The stuff that girl is capable of doing is amazing, really. She moves entire trees without any problems."

"I'd love to 'work' with her, if you get what I mean." Kiba commented, smirking wildly with a slight blush on his face. The other guys nodded, much to the girl's surprise. Hinata blushed, smiling shyly. Kiba looked at her with apologizing eyes. It was a standard comment, he didn't mean it... And Hinata seemed to understand just that.

"She's one fine piece of woman that one, Tomo. But it really wouldn't surprise me if she's not into men." Shikamaru sighed again. The others stared at him in confusion. Ino opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Tenten.

"And why is that if I may ask? Can't a girl be strong and straight at the same time?!" She sounded angry, but Shikamaru didn't seem to care enough to notice. So he answered in a normal voice.

"No, that's not what I meant. But I heard from Genma a bit earlier that she dissed him pretty badly. Can you tell me one girl who would not want Shiranui Genma hitting on her? I've heard you guys talk you know, I'm not def." Ino seemed about to explode. "What on earth is wrong Ino? Oh yeah, what were you about to say?" Ino breathed out heavily.

"I promise you she does not seem to have anything against men." They all fell quiet.

"How on earth do you know that? She said no to bloody Genma!" Ino smirked victoriously.

"Tell me Shika, which one of us is not here, who should be? Take a good look around" They all did.

Naruto let his eyes scan the room. Neji wasn't there, much to Tentens despair. (And Nejis as well, but he was, of course, to proud to ever tell anyone.) But he was on a mission with Shino. Then Lee and Gai weren't there either, but they were at a meeting in wave. They were all there, all but... Narutos jaw fell 

down once again, this time though, in complete disbelief. His voice sounded shattered when it came out.

"You can't possibly be serious... There's no way..." The others stared at him.

"Believe what Naruto?" Sakura asked. He stared blankly at Ino.

"You can't possibly mean Choji can you?" Ino smiled in triumph.

"Oh yes Naruto, BELIEVE IT! I CAN. And I do. If you want to, you can go see for yourselves. It's not like they're trying to hide it..." Her smirk got so wide it nearly split her face in two. "Should I lead the way then?" They all stared at her, slowly starting to nod. They thought that she was trying to pull some sick joke on them, but followed her outside none the less. And there it was, for everyone to see, just as Ino had said. But still, knowing Choji, they were completely knocked for six in shock.

Choji and Tomo were half sitting, half laying on the white stone bench in front of the large Koi pond that lay right before of the house. They appeared to be asleep at first, but then Chojis hand started to go through Tomos hair and they all froze. Tomo slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Choji, her head on his chest, then mumbled to him with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad you're so calm about it, anyone else would have been so embarrassed." She spoke as if she had not even noticed them. Choji looked down at her and smiled back. The expression on his face made them all drop their jaws in amazement. He looked so different. He looked so... Calm. Not that he wasn't usually, but it was different this time. Like a calm storm in his eyes. They were so full of emotion it made them all embarrassed to be there looking at him.

"You know, I'd never be embarrassed about you, or the way I feel about you... " She moved up and kissed him gently on the lips, then moved back to his chest. Her voice was soft when she spoke again.

"So, when do you think we should tell them? Do you want to wait or do it now?" He moved them into a sitting position, and what he said next nearly made the rest of them shriek in humiliation.

"Well, they're all out here now, except for Neji, Shino and Lee, but they're out on missions. So why not?" Hinata passed out against Kiba, who caught her in the last second.

"All right then love." They kissed again before they turned around. Choji smiled in amusement.

"I simply cannot believe that you guys forgot to cover up your chakra. You are really bad at spying, you know? And you're supposed to be jounin... Hopeless people." They all blushed, including Hinata who just woke up again, whispering a quiet apology to Kiba. Tomo grinned.

"Well, I guess you figured us out now, ey?" They were still much too embarrassed to speak. Choji just kept on smiling.

"Did you all forget how to talk? Well, now that you are so nice and quiet and all, I might as well keep on telling you. Tomo and I are engaged. We've been dating for ..." He trailed off into thought. "About five 

months and twenty-one days. " He turned to Tomo. "Wow dear, it's gone that long? My life's gonna' be over in a jippie." He sighed. "Oh well, as long as I'm with you...its fine." He didn't seem the slightest embarrassed about saying it, and neither did she. She just leaned her head on his shoulder and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I know..." She said softly. "Though I think you might have made them feel quite uneasy now..." They looked up at the small crowd in front of them. Choji chuckled.

"I think I made Ino cry." And he was right. Happy tears were streaming from Inos eyes onto Shikamarus shoulders. When she heard her name she looked up, a gentle smile decorating her face.

"Choji... that was so beautiful... you look so perfect together... I'm so happy for you two..." The rest of them nodded towards them. Shikamaru sighed, but not completely as hopelessly as he usually did.

"You know Choji, you always were troublesome... But I'm still happy for you, mate." He looked at Ino. "Troublesome woman..." He picked her up bridal style. "Come on." Then, in a dark blur, they were gone. They all stared at the empty spot, and Choji chuckled again in amusement.


	2. Shriek

"Well, that's hardly a shocker. And it was about bloody time." Tenten started to giggle, then stopped abruptly, disbelief in her own voice when she spoke next.

"Oh dear, I can't believe that I didn't notice..." Naruto stared at her.

"What is it Tenten?" She stared back at him.

"Hinata and Kiba left." They all took a quick look around them, but they were nowhere to be found. Tenten couldn't believe it. "I only ever thought they were friends... Oh he better treat her right or I'll hurt him so bad I..." She stopped her thoughts right there as they all heard giggling come from an open window above.

"...really, Kiba-kun, I'm fine. I was only out for a minute or two." Then came a voice they all knew belonged to Kiba, but really, they could not believe their ears when they heard the softness in his voice. It was the most un-Kiba-like voice in the universe as far as they were concerned.

"But Hinata-chan, you got me worried. You hardly ever pass out anymore... It's not funny you know. What if I hadn't been there to catch you? You could have hit your head on the stone-terrace and..."

"You know, I'm fine Kiba-kun. Don't worry so much... I didn't mean to insult you by laughing, it's just..." She sighed. "It's just I'm not used to people worrying about me like that... or even caring..." When Kiba responded, there was a clear streak of genuine hurt in his voice.

"That's not fair Hinata, you know that Shino and Kurenai and I all care about you... We all care about each other... and worry about each other..." He stopped as if to gather his thoughts, but really, it was courage he was after. Then he went on, with a strange, sad voice that made Hinatas heart bleed out pain into her chest. "And love each other... I can't believe you just said that..." Hinatas response came out as a mere whisper, and they could only just make out the words that she said.

"I- I'm so sorry Kiba... I know, it's not what I meant I... I'm so sorry Kiba... I care about you and worry about you to..." There was a small pause. "And... and I really love you Kiba... more than you think... more than you can possibly imagine..." Sakura was holding her breath, red in the face, squeezing Sasukes hand. He looked at her, a slight blush on his face, but her eyes were on the window, open wide from with curiosity and excitement.

But there was no more conversation coming out the window for a good three minutes, leaving them all breathless. Sakura looked at Sasuke in embarrassment and let go of his hand. He shrugged.

"Sorry Sasuke..." she said very quietly. Then they heard a shriek coming from the floor above and the falling of a chair or any equally sized wooden piece of furniture. Then they heard the voice of Kiba, sounding shocked, but veery happy.

"S-so, is that a yes then?" There was also an almost unnoticeable streak of relief in his voice.

"Kiba! I love you!" She sounded ecstatic. "Of course I say yes!" They all dropped their jaws, never seeing that one coming. They heard the sound of something heavy hitting the floor, and Hinata giggled.

"Un, Kiba, you are hopeless you know. I can't believe you passed out without even kissing me first..." They all stared at each other. Sasuke just shook his head in disbelief.

"He never was good at timing that Kiba..." Then they heard another shriek coming from the window.

"You guys can hear us?!" Hinata sounded like she was about to die from embarrassment. Naruto laughed.

"Every word Hinata, every word!" They heard another sound of something hitting the floor, and started to laugh.


	3. Naaw

Sasuke turned to Tenten.

"You know, Neji should have been here tonight." This comment made Tenten blush ferociously, and she buried her face in her hands.

"He's coming home tomorrow, and if he doesn't ask me, I'm totally asking him. Being a girl has never stopped me before, you know..." She looked up at them, still bright red, suddenly realizing what she had said. "And if you even hint at it to him, I'll hunt down and kill whoever does it..."

"We'd never dream of it, Tenten-chan." Sakura explained smiling. "I'm so happy for you." She looked up at the sky, moon high and stars blinking."Well, it's late and I need to get going, see you guys around..." Naruto stared at her.

"Where on earth are you going?" She looked at him, calm as ever.

"I have to work a few hours at the hospital. They're seriously understaffed tonight so I volunteered to help... I mean, most of the nurses and doctors are here at the party, but people still come in wounded from missions. Not that there are any A-class or S-class missions going on, thank Kami, but broken bones and infected wounds are still painful." They all nodded in understanding. She sighed. "And they never 

seem to stop to keep on coming... well, see you guys around. Tell the rest of the gang inside hi from me." She was just about to leave, when she felt a hand grab her own. She turned around slowly, figuring it was Naruto trying to convince her to stay. She frowned at first, but quickly changed her expression to the revelation when she saw who it was.

"Let me walk you to the hospital. It's late, and you never know who's out there..." It was a lame excuse, and they all knew it. There was nobody out in Konoha stupid enough to try something with Haruno Sakura. And if they did, they were in for a surprise. But at the moment, it was the best Sasuke could think of. Though he did not get the answer that he wanted. Sakuras voice was calm and steady and showed no emotion what so ever when she answered him.

"You know Sasuke, I'm so sick of you. You keep on toying with me, and you never tell me how you feel. As fast as I seem the slightest interested in anybody you show your disapproval, but when I'm available you show no interest at all. You have made it clear that you don't want me, and yet you sent mixed signals. I'm so very, very sick of you Sasuke... and I do NOT need you to walk me there, or anywhere else either for that matter. You really need to do better than that..." He let go of her hand, staring shocked, (and hurt), at her. Then she turned away to leave, but once again he grabbed her by the hand. She frowned in annoyance.

_What the hell Sasuke, can't you take a hint?!_

"What?!" She all but screamed, the calm quickly slipping away. When he spoke, his voice was broken, and she felt him pressing something into her hand, and then wrapping her fingers around it. Her brows furrowed in disbelief.

"Just... keep this for me... please... it's yours..." She reluctantly turned around and opened her hand. As she saw the object, a memory from what seemed like so long ago flashed before her inner eye. A memory she thought that he had never known about. But how else could he know?

-Flashback-

It was her nineteenth birthday, a bit over three years ago, and she was sitting outside at a pub in Konoha with Tenten, waiting for the rest of her friends. It was only the beginning of the evening, and the sun was setting low behind the hills that they could see from the terrace. The sky was covered in flaming orange and deep purples. The temperature was just right, and there was a warm breeze going through the air. She was sitting opposite to Tenten talking:

"You know Tenten; I can't believe that Neji finally asked you out. I'm so happy for you!" Tenten smiled at her.

"Yeah well, actually I asked him out. You should have seen his face! He looked completely lost! Though it was adorable... He even smiled..." Sakura shrieked.

"Aaaa! Tenten! You made Neji smile!? I thought that was against his religion or something?!" Tenten looked proud, and then said with a deep voice, imitating any evil stereotype:

"I shall be his religion now! I shall make him smile all the time! Mohahahahaha!" Then she suddenly squeaked when she felt a kiss on her neck, and slowly turned around, facing a pair of Silver eyes. Neji did not smile, but looked amused none the less.

"And if I refuse, oh evil mistress of mine?" She lost her breath for a second, and then quickly replied:

"Oh, you better beware, oh ye of little faith, I have my ways. Wait..." Her cheeks suddenly flushed pink. "Did you just kiss me, or was I hallucinating?" His cheeks turned the same red Hinatas tended to get.

"W-what? What's the big deal? I didn't think you'd mind..." He looked nervous. _Yes. Hyuuga Neji looked NERVOUS. _Tenten responded quietly, not looking him in the eyes.

"I didn't..." She looked up at him, eyes wide. "I just never thought you would... You never kissed me before..." Sakura felt very out of place at the moment, but could hardly interrupt in the middle of things, so she waved over to the waiter and was thankful to see him come their way. Tenten smiled sneakily towards Neji, who just looked at her.

"What now?" He asked in his normal, bored voice.

"Smile." Tenten ordered more then asked. He stared at her.

"Never." His voice was taunting, playful even. When did he grow a sense of humour anyways? She narrowed her eyes in mock anger.

"Do you not follow your religion? Infidel! I shall torture you until you submit to me! Smile you sinful Heretic!" Sakura jumped in surprise along with the waiter that had just arrived, when Tenten suddenly tackled Neji to the floor and started to tickle him viciously. And it didn't take more than a second until Hyuuga Neji was resisting laughing as if no tomorrow. Everyone started to watch them, giggling in amusement.

"NEVER! A Hyuuga Never submits!"

"Surrender you wicked unbeliever! Surrender to your overwoman! Smile to save your deprived soul!" But Neji did no such thing. Instead, he sounded a roaring laugher that caused everything else around them to quiet down in shock. It was the first time they ever heard Neji laugh. It seemed unnatural somehow, and unreal. Many pinched their arms to see if they were dreaming, but Sakura was not one of them. She ordered a glass of whiskey from the waiter.

Then Tenten stopped, and Neji lay limp on the floor, staring at Tenten and breathing heavily. Tenten smiled victoriously.

"I cannot believe that you just did that..." He smiled at her. She leant down and spoke quietly in his ear.

"God's work in mysterious ways you know..." Then she got off him and walked back over to Sakura, who was ginning widely at her. Neji had left; he had a very important meeting with Hiashi. Tenten smiled at the thought. He'd be late because of her. Somehow, it made her immensely happy.

"So, I see you are starting a sect." She stated, all the while smiling.

"And it seems I have a follower." Tenten smirked back.

"Well, I hope it doesn't bother you that I already have my very own to follow..." Her smile suddenly disappeared, thoughts wandering over to Sasuke. He hadn't even told her happy birthday. Her happiness sank through the floor.

"Sakura, I'm sorry, are you okay?" Tenten asked carefully. Sakura sighed.

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault he's an idiot..." The waiter came back with her whiskey, and Tenten ordered a white Russian.

"Oh, who knows, he might not even be one. It's just that he acts like it." Tenten added with sympathy in her voice. Sakura shrugged and had a go at her whiskey.

"You know, I think I'll have to give up. I'll never get the key to his heart." Tenten nodded.

"I know what it feels like. I used to have this dream that one day Neji would walk up to me and hand it to me. His own key, of course. But I'd always lose it, because it was like his eyes. It just reflected everything else, and I could never find it... not even in my own hand, and then I'd drop it..." She sighed at the memory. "But I guess I don't need it now." Sakura stared at the sky.

"I wonder what Sasukes key would look like..." Tenten shrugged.

"Hopefully not like Nejis." She stated, taking a sip of her drink.

"No... But it would be black, just like his eyes. Probably led." Tenten giggled.

"That sounds pretty dark you know. A heart of led?" Sakura kept her gaze on the dying sunset.

"Only the door to it, you know? He seems to keep it so far away from everyone... tries so hard not to show any emotion... he's very... _troublesome_." She stated in her best Nara-impressioning voice. Tenten giggled again, and then quickly stopped, eyes above Sakuras head.

"Good evening Uchiha." She stated dryly, nodding towards him.

"Evening Tenten." He sat down beside Sakura who was quickly drawn from her sky-gazing. She stared at him in disbelief.

"Hi Sasuke-kun..." Her voice grew weak, not knowing if he'd heard their conversation.

"Evening Sakura. I just wanted to tell you happy birthday. Now that it is done, I have better things to do then to stay and chat. Goodbye." And in a swirl of leaves, he was gone, leaving them both baffled behind. Sakura stared at Tenten, asking the question quietly. Tenten shook her head.

"He just got here, there's no way that he heard." Sakura sighed in relief.

"Thank Kami for that. Now, please, let's talk of something else." And as if a writer meddling with their lives heard their predictable words, Hinata and Ino arrived at their table, sitting down next to them. Sakura happily received their gifts and started unwrapping them...

-End Flashback-

"You... you were there..." She stared at the black metal in her hand. The key was glistening in the moonlight. He tried to meet her eyes, but she would not let him. He sighed.

"And you were right in what you said... And you were the only one who ever found the door... the only one who knew how to..." A single crystal tear left the Sharingan-users eye, before he walked past her, gently brushing her shoulder on his way down. She woke from her frozen state.

"Sasuke... " Her voice was weak, but she heard him stop.

"Yes?" His voice was quiet as the warm breeze that swept over them.

"Wait..." She fiddled with something behind her neck, then removed a silver chain with something dangling from it. "I've meant to give this to you... I've worn it for years..." She put it in his hand gently, still not facing him. He turned to look at it. A silver key lay in his hand. He closed his eyes.

"Sakura..." He opened his eyes slowly, as is worried that she would not be there when he did. As if afraid that it was all an illusion. She stared at her hand, holding the key. Then she looked at him, drowning in the black seas that were his eyes.

"Tell me you're not toying with me again. I couldn't take it..." She fell to her knees at the bare thought of it. "Promise me..." He got down in front of her, embracing her softly, whispering to her:

"Never again... Never again... I'm never letting you go again... Never... Never..." She leaned into his embrace, not being able to say a word. "I love you Sakura... I always have... I'm so sorry... So very sorry... I love you..." Then they heard the sound of something hitting the terrace, or rather, something _nearly_ hitting the terrace, and turned to watch Kiba catch an unconscious Hinata from falling on the white stone, smiling gently at the woman in his arms, whispering something along the lines of _'hopeless'_. It was very sweet. Sakura had to smile.


	4. Ahaha it get's worse

Choji gave a loud sigh.

"You are all so bloody hopeless. If I would have known that all of this would have happened, I'd never told anyone tonight..." Tomo smiled.

"Yes you would." He looked back at her.

"I know. But they are all very troublesome..." He kissed her softly.

"You know, that's my expression." Shikamarus voice startled them all back to consciousness again.

"Shika! You're ruining the mood!" Inos comment made them all giggle. "Hey, where is Naruto?" They stared at her.

"He must have left..." Hinata stated in a dreamy voice. Kiba sighed.

"Would you stop scaring me like that darling." Ino and Shikamaru stared at him. He stared back at them, not getting what was wrong.

"What?!" Ino kept staring.

"Since when do _you_ call Hinata _that_?!" Shikamarus voice was confused.

"Since we got engaged twenty minutes ago." Kiba responded calmly. "Oh yeah, you weren't here... sorry 'bout that. Well, we're engaged now anyways. How did things go for you guys?" At this question, Ino and Shikamaru turned away from each other in embarrassment, both fiddling with their fingers. Hinata gave out a loud gasp. They stared at her.

"You know Ino, I could tell you something if you want to know, perhaps we should do it in private..." But she went against her own words and walked over and whispered something to Ino, who screamed out in shock.

"Shiiiiikaaaamaaaruuuu!!" Her voice was a mix between disbelief and happiness. He stared at her. She turned to face him.

"The wedding! We have to have it sooner! As soon as possible! Next week! Tomorrow! Very, very, very soon!!" He stared at her.

"Why?! Why is two months not good enough?!" The others stared at them in amazement.

"Because..." Her voice toned down, and she put his hands on her stomach. His eyes went wide, then he pulled her into a warm hug.

"I love you Ino... I wish we were already married... I love you so much..." He released his grip on her and stared down at her belly. "How lucky I am to have the both of you..." Ino started with her happy tears again.

"Shika... I love you..." Then they all heard a high-pitched scream from inside the house. Quickly after it, Tsunade came storming out, blazing red in the face, but she was soon stopped in her steps by a white-haired ero-sennin.

"Does that yes still count?" He asked with a beaming smile on his face. She stared up at him, and then answered in a small voice:

"That's hardly why I screamed... Of course it does... I love you..." She stopped her speech as she realized there were several pairs of eyes staring at her in complete shock. "Jiraiya..." He followed her eyes. Kiba holding Hinata in a warm hug, Shikamaru wiping Inos tears, Sakura still embracing Sasuke, and Tenten shaking her head in disbelief when Neji and Shino started to walk in through the gates towards them. It seemed like her entire life was one long love-story. Kami-sama... Jiraiya smirked. If he'd been a writer, and this had been his story, he'd called himself the romantic idiot of doom. But this was life, so there really wasn't anybody to blame. Then again, maybe there was a god. But that was still a big maybe.

"Then why did you scream, Tsunade-Kawaii?" She kissed him gently, sending shivers down his spine.

"Because Anko and Naruto were acting like horny teenagers, and I'd take any reason to get out of there to be with you instead... You know how I hate parties, don't you?" Jiraiya chuckled. The eyes around them widened, for several different reasons.

"You know, they were just kissing. Really, they must think that you hate them..." She shrugged.

"They don't. They know better. But really, they should get a room. That was _not_ just kissing. "

"What on earth?!" Sakuras voice was just as high-pitched as Tsunades had been just moments before. "What happened between Naruto and Anko?!" Tsunade looked at her with surprised eyes.

"Wow, I thought he'd told you. He's been dating Anko for months. No, it's over a year now. And he never told you?" They all stared at her. "They just got engaged... and apparently, so did I. But to this one here." She smiled to 'this one', who smiled back lovingly. "So, what have you guys been up to tonight, hm?" She looked from one couple to another. But before anyone could answer, Shino and Neji came up to them. Shino Immediately excused himself to go inside, while Neji gave them a quick nod and went to smooch Tenten, who smiled, but nobody could see that. Then Sakura spoke.

"Well, Choji and Tomos engaged, Inos pregnant and getting married to Shikamaru, Hinata got engaged to Kiba, Sasuke and I have exchanged keys to each other's hearts, so I guess we're an item, and Shino and Neji just got home..." Neji broke her off.

"Shino is about to propose to Kurenai." Hinata smiled.

"Kurenai? It's about bloody time if you ask me..." Kiba kissed her.

"Sure is..." Tsunade stared in disbelief.

"What the hell?" Sakura smiled.

"And obviously Anko and Naruto are engaged to, and of course, you and Jiraiya." 


	5. AND WORSE!

Neji suddenly realized what had been said, and stared at her in shock.

"You are all engaged?" He stared at Tenten. She shook her head.

"Oh no Neji, not now, not the same night as everybody else, I simply refuse." He kept on staring. She got a warning streak in her voice. "Neji! Don't you dare!" He smiled at her, a sneaky expression on his face.

"I never did repay you for that public tackle you know..." She stared at him.

"No Neji, no, no, no, no, NO! Neji!" He got down on his knee, pulling something out of his pocket, then looked at his watch.

"I only have three minutes left." He smirked at her.

"No Neji! No! It's not fair!" He lost his smirk.

"Life is never fair." His voice was calm as a rock. She relaxed at his voice and stroke his hair lovingly, knowing exactly what he meant by those words.

"I know honey, I'm so sorry..." He looked up at her, and opened the box, then gently put the ring on her finger.

"Wait one minute, and its tomorrow." He said softly. She smiled at him.

"Never. I'm never waiting again." She got down on her knees as well, letting her hair out over her shoulders. "Yes Neji. Always yes to you." Then the clock stroke midnight, and tomorrow was there, and Neji kissed Tenten for the first time in nearly four weeks. "I love you Neji." He gave out a small, happy sigh.

"I love you too Tenten."

They hear another giggle above them, from the very same window that they had heard Kiba and Hinata not more than an hour ago. They simply shook their heads. Nothing seemed like it was able to surprise them anymore. Hinata stared at Kiba, who stared back at her. They both knew that giggle far too well. But when the voice spoke, it was much calmer and serious.

"You know Shino, I'm so happy you're home safe. I can't believe Tsunade sent you too alone for that mission. Neji felt Tenten stiffen.

"Kurenai, you should know better than to worry about me..." But his faked dismissal didn't fool anybody.

"You know Shino; you take everything far too lightly. And really, I always took you for a serious person. To think if people knew what you were actually like... It nearly makes me laugh."

"Hn. Really..." His voice trailed off. "But Crimson, really, you know I wouldn't let anything happen to me. Or Neji either for that matter. We both have too much to come home to. If we didn't have you two, we probably wouldn't be half as careful. We avoid taking risks at all cost. That's why the missions take nearly double as long, but Neji could not stand never seeing Tenten again, and... Crimson, I want to stay alive for you and Asumu, not die in some stupid mission for Konoha. Because that's really what they all are. Stupid. In comparison to you though, there's not much that isn't. And I'm glad I get to work with Neji, who is one of the few people who knows how I feel." Tenten hugged Neji tight. She was crying. As was he, and though they didn't see, so were many of the others standing outside of the great house.

They heard Kurenai sigh.

"You know Shino..." Her voice was tiered and broken, but happy all the same. "I... I wish..." She sighed again. "I wish we could just be a family. Then Tsunade-Sama wouldn't send you on these stupid missions. Because though she's... well... Tsunade... She has a heart so big it fits in all of Konoha..." Tsunade blushed and hugged Jiraiya, who held her close, nodding in agreement. "And you know, Asumu loves you so that wouldn't be a problem... It's just... People I guess... I know you've wanted to marry me for a long time... I'm so sorry, and I understand if you changed your mind and all... But I don't want you to lose face because of me, I don't want to see you unhappy..." She sighed again. Shino's voice sounded hurt and confused.

"I could not care less about what people think... Even if Hinata and Kiba stop talking to us... It'll hurt, but I can do anything when I'm with you... Crimson... stop worrying so much... You know Crimson; you take everything far too seriously. And really, I always took you for an optimistic person. To think if people knew what you were actually like... It nearly makes me laugh." Kurenais answer was quiet.

"You never laugh Shino..."

"I am quite aware of that. It was irony."

"I know..." Shino sighed heavily.

"Shino..." Kurenais voice was happy, with a slight streak of nervousness. "Will you..." But Shino interrupted her, voice drizzling with disbelief.

"You are not doing this to me Kurenai." She giggled.

"Oh darling, I am." Shino froze.

"Kurenai... you'd only ever call me that if, you said..." She giggled.

"I am quite aware. So? Can I be your darling then?" Shino's voice did not seem to belong to him.

"Always darling, always. Wait..." (And the people did not see it, but he just put a ring on her finger... Believe me, I know, I'm the writer.) "There. Do you like it?" She gasped.

"Shino I... I should have said yes earlier just to be able to show it off. I love it. Darling..."

"Hmm..." (Kiss).

"Mmm..." (Kiss).

"I love you Crimson..."

"I love you Shino..."

And there came a cloud of red butterflies out the window, making Hinata gasp. "Kiba..."

"Yes honey?" He kissed her cheek sweetly. She sighed.

"I love you Kiba." She snuggled closer.

Then all hell seemed to break loose, as Anko and Naruto entered the Veranda, holding hands, smiling towards each other. Anko looked quite strange with that sweet look on her face, her dimples showing when she smiled her cutest smile, seeming like a schoolgirl in love again. How could they all possibly have missed this? They sighed in disbelief at their own blindness. At least Sakura should have known that something was going on, since Naruto was not flirting with her anymore. She had thought that he'd grown up a bit, and frowned to herself. She should have known better.

Naruto stopped dead when he saw the crowd in front of him, all staring up at the window.

"What on earth are you all still doing here!?" Shino and Kurenai turned quiet. Then they heard Shino sigh excessively.

"Why do I ever expect people to anything but hopeless?" Kurenai giggled, as both she and Shino leaned out the window. They gasped at the sight.

"Bloody hell... And none of you said anything!?" Shino sounded traumatized. Kurenai put a calming hand on his own.

"It's fine darling... It'll be fine..." She sighed a little.

"Really, it was about damn time you two got married." Kiba was being as punctual as ever with his tactless comments. But this time, it was exactly what they all needed to break the tension.

"Yeah, you belong together. Anybody with a pair of eyes can tell." Tsunade commented happily. Hinata was smiling like no tomorrow.

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you! Come down here! There's so much to talk about!" Shino met Kurenais eyes, and she nodded. So they jumped down easily from the floor above.

"So what's going on then?" Shino asked curiously, holding Kurenai close.

"Yes, please do tell. Any new gossip?" They heard two familiar voices laughing behind them.

"You'd hardly believe it..." Kakashi said, trying to breath.

"No, I promise, it's very bizarre..." Genma spoke, gasping for air.

"You are all quite hopeless indeed... But we love you all... you are all so cute tonight..."

"Yeah... Love sure is in the air..." They both calmed down enough to be able to speak properly.

"Should I? Or do you want to?" Kakashi grinned at Genma.

"Together is the best I would think, really." He beamed at Kakashi.

"Well then..." Kakashi started. "Akimichi is engaged to Tomo over there..." They smiled happily at everyone. "Un... Kiba and Hinata was next I believe... It was very cute really... Kiba, you are so cute when you worry about her..." He giggled. Genma took over.

"After that... And really, it was very touching, very cute you two..." He looked over at Sasuke and Sakura, now seated on a bench. Sakuras head on Sasukes lap, her hair being lovingly brushed through Sasukes fingers. "They gave each other the keys to their hearts... thumb up you guys..." He smiled a warm smile at them before doing Guy-Sensei youth-smile-thumbs up.

"Wait!" Kakashi stated in mock horror. "You forgot about Loverboy!" Genma smacked himself on the head.

"Of _course! _Before that loverboy here..." He turned to Shikamaru. "...And the blonde here disappeared. Just like that. And when they came back not more than half an hour later, she was pregnant and they are going to get married in like a week!" Kakashi nodded approvingly.

"Then our own Hokage-Sama storms out of the party, and _she's_ engaged to ero-sennin here." Shino and Kurenai had long ago dropped their jaws to the floor. "But hold on folks, it's not done yet. After that, you two come home." He made a gesture towards Neji and Shino. "And Neji proposed to Tenten... Who said, well, I guess it was a yes in the end. But Tenten, you nearly got me worried there!" Kakashi shook his head in mock shame. Genma smirked.

"Then out of the blue, this guy comes out with our own beautiful Anko. And from what I hear, our next to be Hokage will have her as a wife." He looked to Kakashi. "Is that all then?" Kakashi shook his head. "You don't want to now...? Kakashi, are you sure?" He looked genuinely worried, causing everyone to startle.

"You know, we said now or never... And really, what could shock them now?" Genma looked less worried, but still not safe. Sakura sighed.

"He's right, what's going on? It feels like I've seen it all tonight..." She looked up at Sasuke and smiled. He smiled back and kissed her gently on her cheek.

"Well then... Kakashi..." He looked over at the silver-haired jounin. "I love you that are the only reason I'm doing this." Kakashi looked back at him.

"I know Gen, I know." He took Genmas hand. They all stared. Anko started laughing.

"Well, it only took you guys seven bloody years to figure it out. Stupid men. Though I'm happy for you guys." They heard Jiraiya laugh as well.

"Yeah, you guys are really slow. Or maybe you were both to afraid to be hurt again. Yeah, I'm damn happy for you." He kissed Tsunade gently, his head hanging over her shoulder.

"S-so, it's okay then?" Genma sounded relieved. Kakashi smiled, then stood behind Genma to embrace him.

"I love you Genma..." He sighed happily.

"I love you too Kakashi..." He smirked at his lover, stroking his hand. Life was good. Life was damn good. Kiba sighed into Hinatas hair, before doing what they all knew had to be done.

"Now, to have a word with the author of this story..." I smirk. Life is good indeed. Tomo looks at me as I appear in front of her, holding my laptop.


	6. Enter: THe almghty Author! Mohaha

"You look just like me." Tomo lsays. Choji stares at us. Actually, everybody stares. I just made them, Mohaha.

"So... I'm 'wise?" Tomo asks.

"Yes. I am wise, so I figured I'd call you that. I gave you all the better, calm sides of me. I tend to be too wise sometimes, and it gets me into trouble." She nodded.

"I see." I sigh.

"I know." They all keep on staring. Genma glares at me.

"You made me gay?" Kakashi looks at him.

"What, I hardly hear you complain?" Kakashi looks hurt.

"No wokkin' furries. He really loves you. I would know. I read fanfics about you guys all the time. You belong together." Naruto glares at me.

"Why on earth am I with Anko? It makes no sense... Though I'm sure not complaining..." He kissed Anko lovingly.

"Because she's the only one who could possibly handle you're, um, _stamina... _Beside Tsunade, but she's with Jiraiya, she needs someone to worship her, her ego craves it. And really, he doesn't mind." I sigh happily.

"I sure don't. Goddesses were made to worshiped, so I'm only doing my religious duty... and preferably more..." He kissed her again, startling Tsunade.

"Darling, really... People... " He stops, giving out a small sigh of displeasure. She smirks. "When we get home babe, hopefully soon..." He lightens up a bit.

"Speaking of goddesses..." Tenten speaks up. "Thanks for getting this Baka to finally ask me out. Though, I can't believe we haven't..." She stopped, face red, and hides it behind her long hair.

"You know, that's in the later chapters." (An A/N Oh yes readers, this strange story is not even slightly over yet. Mohaha.) Naruto tries to peek.

"What was that?" I turn the screen away from him.

"You know later, perhaps, if it involves you. Mohaha. Oh, and I can spoil this much. You can all look forward to not sleeping tonight. And believe me Sakura, it won't be 'cause you're working. I always find a way around such annoying disturbances. If you catch my drift." Hearing this, Sakura blushes terribly. "Choji, I just have to tell you, since I'm such a great fan you, you are one of the coolest characters in the world. You are awesome." I turn to the others. "I love you guys just as much though. Especially Kiba and Hinata. And Shikamaru and Kakashi and Genma and Sakura and Naruto and... Dude, I just love all of you. I'm just too lazy to repeat all of your names. Sorry. "Anko sighs.

"I totally understand you." Shikamaru nods.

"Troublesome indeed." I nod.

"I had a feeling you two would understand." Jiraiya sighs in anticipation.

"So, not to rush, but how long until I get to take my woman home? I've like waited all my life for this." Tsunade stares at him.

"I know what you mean." I sigh.

"You two can go. So can you and Neji." I nod my head at Tenten. "But go to Tentens place, Hiashi won't like it if you... you get the point." They nodded and left as well. "Un, Ino and Shikamaru, Inos bed is softer, go there." They smiled at me and were gone in a green flash. It is good indeed to be the author. "Well, Choji and Tomo, go to Chojis place. You'll both love it." They blushed slightly before they left. _So cute... _"Well, Naruto and Anko, just leave. I'll have such fun writing about you two... believe me. Oh, Kiba and Hinata, just take her to your place Kiba. Be glad you moved away from home..." He smiles shyly before he leaves. Hinata, however, seems up to no good.

"So, boys, Go to Genmas place. And try to keep of each other a little while; please...I know how you two can get..." I think away. "On second thought, do what you bloody well please, Mohaha, you are so sweet... um, sorry, just go, okay?" They look at me with amused face before they start making their way home. Ahaha, so naive... "Well then, Shino and Kurenai, you can go where you please. Asumu isn't home. He's with Asumas mother, so no worries. Just go. And Sasuke and bubblegum-girl: I believe Sasukes place is best. Blink blink, ey Sasuke?" He blushes. "And I know you really just wanted to _sleep _with her, but that's far too simple. Though the thought itself of you two sleeping in each other's arms is really cute. I bet you never thought of Sasuke as a hopeless romantic, did you?" She stared at Sasuke. I laugh softly.

_Completely Hopeless..._

"Well, I'm off to my world now. See you around. Have fun; tell the others I said hi." Sasuke nods.

"Wait!" Sakura shouts. "What's your name?" I look shocked, but really, I'm not.

"My pen-name is Sohou, but my real name is Claudia, whichever you prefer."

"What a depressing pen-name though..." I shrug.

"Not really. I'm a bit rough, and almost always a bit careless. You should be able to tell by this story." I shrug again.

"You know, it was real nice this evening though it's a bit in the rough. We all loved it." I smile.

"I know. I made Neji smile. I made Sasuke smile even. I'm pretty happy with myself really. I can't help it, even though this story is quite a mess. But I guess that's the way I meant for it to be from the start. Well, I'm going now. See you around."

"Yeah, stop by some time for tea." Sakura smiles at me.

"Yeah, I just might do that you know. Bye." And so, I leave, and Sakura and Sasuke goes to His place.

**And this is where things get fun... so all of you who just wanted the cute stuff, look away. Though some of the lemons are really sweet... though then again, this is a crazy story, so it's not the ones you think. XD Damn it's good to be the author. Mohaha. And for all of you who read this far: You are awesome. And if you liked this one, tell me, and I'll start publishing more of them, stories just as crazy. Not that my other ones are normal, but still.**

**Also, I will write upon request. Any type of story for Naruto or Inuyasha really. I have a very vivid imagination, tell me one or a few pairings and I'll let it flow onto the screen. Just tell me what you want. Except for Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. They're brothers, and I'm bad with incest. However, Neji and Hinata is okay, they are only cousins. Some consider it incest, some not, and I'm with the law: It is not incest, though sometimes it's weird. Though, I've had the conversation one too many times, so if you feel like arguing about it, don't bother with me, I simply will not answer. Mondokusei.**

**So, now on to the lemons. Enjoy. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You Hentais! I love you all! Ero-sennin is one of my biggest idols! I swear, there is nothing like a good set of jugs! Everybody looks! Everybody wants to touch! (Well, except Kakashi and Genma then... Very strange indeed...Oh well, such is life, or this story, what's the difference... XD)**


End file.
